


Exanimarentur

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Exanimarentur

You open your eyes and he’s under you, smiling and drooling and squirming as he makes strangled noises that you remember are your fault. You squeeze his neck a little tighter, watching as his eyes roll back and he shivers, putting his hands over yours as if asking, begging for you to ease up for a moment, and you do. He takes in a few quick breaths and your hands leave his neck to rest on his shoulders as you lean down and kiss him, licking the drool from the side of his mouth. He pulls on your tie as he leans back on the mattress, taking you with him.

He rolls his hips up against yours and you exhale shakily, not realizing how much you must have been enjoying this. He gently rubs your fingers with his, interlocking them and bringing them back to his neck. You just let him guide you now, and he keeps squirming against you. You remove a hand and he pouts slightly but immediately smiles again when he hears you unzipping your pants. His noises slowly get louder as you rub at the both of you, and you unconsciously grip him a little harder, coming at the little sound he makes and blushing because you know you should have lasted longer, but you notice that he’s coming too. He’s gasping and bucking his hips up against you and you sigh as he calms down, removing yourself from him entirely to lay down next to him. You think he’s passed out, but you’re too tired yourself to care, quickly taking your shirt off and throwing the blanket over the two of you for a nap.


End file.
